Percy Jackson: Rift of the Sky
by Firestar'sniece
Summary: The war with Gaea is now over and now there is peace, or so it seems. But when Percy makes an unusual discovery he is sent into shock and begins to doubt himself. Now he is drawn into a conspiracy that is older than Gaea herself, a conspiracy that not even Gaea or the gods remember. Against his will, Percy finds himself in a battle for the survival of himself and those around him.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or Xuan Yuan Sword.**

**Takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Inspired by the _AWESOME_ character Dungu Ningke.**

Prologue

(Fifteen years ago)

A figure in gold armor and a red cap stood on top of a hill, proudly looking at the sunrise. His gold mask covered his face and he narrowed his eyes as a young man in armor came up to him. Soon, a very big threat to him would be eliminated. It was a shame that it had to come from a descendant of his. It was a shame that this young, twenty-six year old man had served in **_his_** army. It was a shame he was a prince and a future emperor. But he had to side with his other ancestry, didn't he?

"What news?" the man asked.

"Gone!" the man choked. "I lost him!"

"You what?" the golden masked man angrily replied, the smell of something burning in the distance sweeping into his nose. "How could you loose him?"

"A man and a child, I guess I angered them, or rather the father!" the soldier stuttered out, completely frightened of his superior and emperor. "I didn't mean to alert the mortals on the other side, but there was some sort of ruckus! I was tracking him and I lost him in a small field full of people! Then a god from the other side showed up. He looked pretty angry!"

The emperor snorted. To him, this excuse was unacceptable. "The gods and goddesses on the other side are weaker than the mortals, immortals, gods, and goddesses here! Even the Earthly Emperor could defeat him!"

"I know!" the man shamely continued, hanging his head, almost hoping for mercy. Some blood that was caked at the corner of his mouth opened and he bled slightly again. "But he was fighting ferociously as if he were protecting offspring, and I lost my target in the crowd. You told us not to interfere and draw attention on the other side, so I decided to withdraw before I drew more attention to myself!"

The emperor's eyes widened. "What did you do?" he demanded.

The subordiante shifted uncomfortable. "I was chasing after him, and he ran into a crowd. So I tried to sweep the crowd away with my power and they were flung away, some died! They panicked and some tried to come at me and stop me, so I killed them with my power, collapsed buildings on some, and used my power to force more away. I was desperate to get after my target before he got away, so I was acting out of desperation. But I knew I had to pursue my target!"

The emperor rolled his eyes; it was an unfortunate massacre, but he didn't really care. He was more annoyed with his soldier's tactics and that he practically herded him into the crowd in the first place. At least that was what it sounded like to him. "You had to chase him into a crowd?"

"I had no other choice," was the response. "That was where he was heading! It was almost as if he knew he would be safe in the crowd and could blend in perhaps! When I flung the people away, the god's child got flung away to, perhaps injured, and the god got mad and started attacking me!"

"An unfortunate incident with an unfortunate excuse," the gold masked man concluded. The emperor gave his soldier one last look before taking the man's dagger and plunging it through him. "I shall have to find him myself then," he whispered into the man's ears, letting him drop down dead. "I shall not be failed again."

Chapter One: Birthday Surprises

(Percy Point of View)

Percy lay in bed, already awake for the day despite the fact that it was 3 am. He was excited. Tomorrow was his birthday and his godly father, Poseidon, had promised that he would be there. Granted, he was bringing Percy's godly half brother Triton, but other than that things would be fine, right? After all, how bad could it be now that Triton wasn't picking on him any more, or sneering, or anything of the such? It was as if the guy had gained some new found respect for him after the war. But that's all it remained, respect, not even brotherhood. And Percy couldn't help but wish that it would reach a feeling of brotherhood, like what he had with Tyson. Well, maybe it would eventually, you never know right? After all, his step mother had warmed up to him and began looking at him as a second son almost. Almost. Things were progressing...

All of his family would be attending, despite the bickering on his father's side. Even Percy's aunt's and uncles were attending, namely Zeus, Hades, and Hera (not that he looked forward to her attending as he was still angry at her for all that she had done to him in order to get the Greeks and Romans to get along). Even his cousins Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Hazel would be there. Frank, a distant great nephew of his (that still boggled his mind) was happily attending at Perseus's invitation.

Many other friends from the Roman and Greek camps had been invited too, including, surprisingly, Octavian. Perseus wasn't sure he would accept the invitation when he sent it out. But he was trying to be nicer to the guy, in hopes of calming the guy's prejudice against him and the Greeks down, and surprisingly it was working.

The war against Gaea was now a blur in his mind. Only a couple months had passed and already the progress between the Greeks and the Romans was a miracle. After fighting side by side and Minerva being treated more nicely by the Romans, the rest had patched up rather quickly. Granted, both camps had almost been obliterated, but as resources had become limited the two camps quickly decided that it would be more economical to start from scratch, and it would be even more economical to build the two camps side by side. After all, they could share the same hippodrome, the same Colosseum, and everything.

At first a few was skeptical that it might work. There was brief bickering on where to put the camp. But then a compromise was reached, to put it in the middle of the United States on the line between Greek and Roman territories (well, demigods went wherever they wanted to now, whether on Greek or Roman lines). After that, things went surprisingly well.

At first, Percy thought that Octavian would be an issue, then the war ensued and he had been forced to fight side by side with Greeks. Through that he was able to overcome some of his prejudice and was able to gain respect for the Greeks and what they had given the Romans. That, and it helped that he had fallen in love with a Greek girl, which shocked everybody. And that wasn't the only Greek/Roman romance brewing.

Reyna herself had fallen in love, with a Greek that is. After facing several disappointing let downs her heart had finally found solace with a Greek child of Ares. Percy was at first worried at how this might affect his friendship with her, given his rocky history with the Ares cabin, but so far the war had done nothing but bind the campers together.

The way things looked, new Greek/Roman society was on the verge of forming. Perhaps that was what the prophesied fall of the Roman civilization meant? After all, a similar one had been issued on the Greek culture coming to an end. Perhaps it was not the loss of a civilization, but a merging of two in the creation of a new one? After all, both Octavian **_and_** Rachel had been given a new Great Prophecy from the Gods, featuring the downfall of the respective Roman and Greek civilization. That, and the prophecy was clear that the seven from the previous Great Prophecy, plus a few others, would be involved in the fulfillment of this new one.

Personally, if it did mean the merging of two societies Percy had no problem with it. It was better than hating each other. That, and it appeared to Percy that this is what was meant by the prophecy. After all, the two cultures were merging insanely fast, being bonded by the war. Never before had Greeks and Romans worked so well together in such a manner.

"And so the end of one age and the start of a new one," Percy muttered to himself, yawning, not able to sleep. No doubt his mother and stepfather were still asleep in the room next door.

As he glanced out the window in his apartment the moon was shining in full strength, his room bathed with the soft baby yellow light.

"All is well," Percy murmured. And indeed it was. Zeus had been humbled somewhat, the godly family had stopped bickering somewhat (or at least it had been toned down; amazing what a terrible war can do, huh?) Now the Gods were respecting their demigod children slightly more, and Zeus even had the gods fulfill his promise to Percy for the Romans as well. Now no demigod children could go unclaimed by thirteen without breaking the oath on the River Styx (and the River Tiber for the Romans). Even Zeus and Hades had an increased respect for him due to how much he had fought and sacrificed to save both Greece and Rome.

And so the demigod kids could now see their godly parents on four days of the year, instead of two, the two Greek holidays (summer and winter solstice) and two Roman holidays. Hades was also invited to attend all of the Greek and Roman holidays for his part in helping to end the war. Now that the campers went combined (even Legacies attended) they could now all see their godly parents and godly ancestors twice as much.

Even the nature of both camps was changing as they merged. For one, it became evident that there would be pure Greek legacies for a few Greek couples had gotten married, and their children would be allowed to attend camp half blood. Thus some Roman ideas were being adopted. And that was only the beginning. The Romans had given Athena a special place amongst the war gods in her Minerva form, adopting some of her Greek counterparts. And that was only the beginning as well.

Peace. Peace at last. And that was what Percy wanted most.

(A few hours later)

(Percy Point of View)

The school day went fine. Percy's stepfather Paul offered him a ride and Percy customarily refused, preferring to walk instead. He attended all of his classes, thought about Annabeth, ate lunch, thought about Annabeth, did his homework in his spare time in class, thought about Annabeth, walked home, and thought about Annabeth some more. He had sent her an invitation to his birthday party. Did she get it? Was she on a plane right now? Or perhaps was she journeying by pegasus?

By the time Percy arrived home his mother was smiling, cleaning something. "How was your school day?" she asked him out of habit, temporarily putting a cleaning cloth down.

Percy sighed, biting into an apple he had picked up from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. His backpack was still slung across his shoulders and as he made his way to the couch he put it down beside the couch. "It was okay," he nonchalantly replied, not really interested in the conversation. He was unusually exhausted for some reason and he wanted to be refreshed by his food. "I didn't get attacked by monsters today."

Sally froze at this, as she always did when something of the such was mentioned. Percy knew how much she worried about these things, especially since Greek demigods didn't live very long. Or rather they didn't used to live very long, but it became evident that this would no longer be the case and more than likely Greeks would start living longer. Things were changing after all, and there was a new policy of accepting legacies at camp half blood, the Greek part of the new camp.

That and they still hadn't decided on a name for the newly built camp yet, or the joint city that would be shared by Greeks and Romans. Percy wondered how Terminus felt about Greeks living in the new city limits, but the god had changed (though his rather exciting, talkative and animated nature hadn't). He didn't seem to harbor any ill feelings towards the Greeks after the war, at least not that Percy could see.

"That's good," Sally quickly replied, eager to have a change of subject. The room now smelled of pineapple from the cleaning solution she was using. "Have you heard from Annabeth yet?"

Percy smiled at this and looked his mother in the eyes, his apple all finished. He was fidgety, as he normally was, but surprisingly still exhausted. "No," he finally replied. "It's been three days since she's Iris messaged me."

"Maybe she's waiting to speak to you when she arrives."

"Maybe," Percy replied, staring off into the distance, thinking of his beautiful girlfriend. He hoped she was all right. But knowing her, she could handle herself.

Sally eyed him carefully, smiling somewhat. She knew that look. He was in love. But it was also distracting him, he being young. "Come," she summoned him. "Come make yourself useful and complete the party list."

Percy smiled and obeyed.

(That night)

(Percy Point of View)

That night, Percy lay awake for hours after he 'officially' went to bed. He couldn't sleep. He was tired, but he was also excited. He lay awake staring at the clock and when midnight came he murmured softly to himself, being the first to congratulate himself, "Happy seventeenth birthday, Perseus Jackson."

He sighed, feeling different immediately, wondering where his life would go now. Hopefully peace was on the horizon. Closing his eyes, he went to sleep, hoping that he might see Grover in his dreams.

Instead he found himself in an environment he didn't understand. A meadow that would have been beautiful if it weren't for the lack of brightness surrounded him, gold, yellow, red, green, and purple flowers all around him. There was what seemed to be a city in the distance, but it was too far away for him to make out clearly. Above him, a dark sky shown with sun that was dim. Sunlight was barely seen, but real light was coming from a red star, far away, but non the less terrifying. Percy didn't know why, but he was scared of it.

Various shadows moved around, there but not really there, as if they were some echos of a past that once was. A voice whispered something, but he couldn't catch what it said. Even the very field seemed to whisper fear. The whole place seemed to bleed fear and death into the atmosphere.

"Where am I?" Percy whispered, turning in a circle, trying to see a way out. The fields smelled like the acrid of burning fire, and yet they seemed fine. Even death seemed to hang in the frozen moment in time in the very surroundings. But Percy didn't understand how he could detect death seeing he wasn't a child of Hades.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and Percy, knowing he wasn't using his ability to make the ground shake, panicked. The ground split open and Percy fell into the dark pit that opened at his feet only to wake up in his bed, panting with exhaustion, the weird star and scary meadow still in his mind.

He looked over at the clock. Six hours had passed.

"It was just a dream," he murmured softly to himself. "It was just a dream."

And with that he went back to bed.

(That morning)

(Percy Point of View)

Percy couldn't stay awake. He hadn't gotten enough sleep. And what was worse was the same nightmare kept plaguing him every time he went back to sleep. He would dream he was in the same meadow, the red star shining brightly above him, and then he would wake up, unable to sleep for at least a half hour before trying again.

He was exhausted and he was miserable. Currently, he was resting his head against the kitchen table, not even touching the bowl of cereal placed in front of him. It was a good thing that today wasn't a school day as they were on spring vacation. He didn't know how he would get through the school day if it were.

Sally came over and felt Percy's forehead, which was moist from sweating in the middle of the night. Her husband, Paul, had decided to sleep in since he had the day off for Percy's birthday. "Percy," she murmured softly. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Percy groaned, too tired to respond. They were just dreams, and yet they felt so real, and more sinister than they had presented themselves to be. Knowing demigods and the fact that their dreams always had meanings, Percy was left to wonder what this one meant. Perhaps he should ask his father when he appeared? But then again he didn't want his half brother Triton to laugh at him. It was probably a silly dream, right?

Percy lifted his head slightly. He was wearing his light blue hooded jacket today, and he had put his hood on so that he could rest his eyes some. But as he lifted his head, his hood fell off. The smell of fresh pancakes wafted their way to his nose, and at this Percy woke up some.

"I'm fine," he murmured softly, his speech slurred somewhat. "I just didn't sleep well, that's all."

His mother gazed at him, concerned, but she didn't push the matter further. Instead she replaced his bowl of cereal with a plate of warm pancakes. "Maybe fresh food will make you feel better instead of dry, stale food."

Percy looked down at the chocolate chip pancakes. It was rare that his mother treated him to something sweet as this and he didn't want to disappoint her or hurt her feelings. So, taking the fork and knife that his mother had laid in front of him, he started eating somewhat.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness and exhaustion hit him and he collapsed onto the floor. His head began pounding and he felt as though Zeus had borrowed Thor's hammer and was swinging it constantly at his head.

The incident didn't go unnoticed by his mother. "PERCY!" she yelled and rushed to her son, feeling the boy's forehead.

Percy felt strange. "I'm fine," he wanted to tell his mother, but for some reason his limbs and lips were frozen and the words never found their way to his mouth. He tried moving once more, only to find that he couldn't. Now he was starting to panic.

"PERCY!" Sally yelled again and Percy was without words to comfort her. He began to feel afraid as he observed everything despite his senses being unusually dull and fuzzy, (for a demigod that was horrific since they usually had heightened senses). Instantly, he heard his step father bounding down the stairs and rushing over.

"Percy!" he yelled when he saw his son collapsed on the ground, unresponsive. The man rushed over and felt his forehead and his chest. "He's breathing some," he informed his wife, and Sally looked at him. They were both in Percy's view so he was able to catch the exchange between them, and the looks that were shared. Percy was horrified at their unusually worried expressions. That much he could see."But he's burning up. Do demigods get fevers?"

Sally shrugged, a horrified expression on her face. "I've never had to deal with something like this before! He's always been healthy!"

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Paul asked and instantly Percy wanted to tell them no despite the fact that he was unable. If the doctors noticed that he wasn't normal they might begin to question what he was and the last thing he needed was for them to find out about demigods and the gods of Olympus.

"And how do we explain the fact that he's different and a demigod? Their not supposed to know about demigods!"

Percy listened intently, but he found himself slipping further as more exhaustion waved over him, despite the fact that he was struggling to stay awake. "Perhaps we should take him to camp half blood. Maybe they-" were the last words he heard before passing out completely.

(Some time later)

(Percy Point of View)

Percy heard noises. They sounded like voices and they sounded concerned. And the more he listened the more he wondered if they were talking about him.

He groaned. A dry hand patted his forehead and only then did Percy realize that he was sweating. He felt like he was laying down in something soft, like a bed, and he felt like there were needles inserted in him, and something pinching his pointer finger.

"He's waking up," a voice in the distance said, the voice of his mother. The sounds were getting closer to him by the minute.

"I feel awful," he wanted to say to her, but was unable to find his voice. Then his eyes shot open. The room was fuzzy at first, but slowly his eyesight began clearing up.

The first thing Percy noticed was that he wasn't at camp half blood or camp Jupiter. He was in a hospital, in scrubs, and a tiny thing clipped to his finger was attached to a machine, keeping track of his heart rate, his breathing, and other things. The second thing he noticed was that the room was filled with his family, Poseidon, his mother, his step father, Tyson, and Frank Zhang who had inherited his family's wealth and was more than able to afford his mansion being rebuilt. Others were there to, Greek and Roman demigods.

Then there were the nurses and doctors. As he looked carefully he saw that each of them had SPQR tattoos. Good. He was taken care of by demigods.

Poseidon looked over at him. "Hey," he greeted softly. "You're awake."

Percy did his best to sit up. He was completely embarrassed by the incident. And it had to happen on his birthday to! "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his forehead, trying to get rid of the pounding headache. "And why am I here? Where am I, anyways?"

The doctor walked over to him. "It's okay," he murmured softly. "You're at the St. George's hospital in New Jersey. But don't worry. No one knows that you're a demigod. You were brought here for the exact reason that a lot of demigods, veterans of the legion, work here."

Percy took some time to look at the other faces. Reyna and Jason were here, as well as Thalia, who looked at him in concern. Frank was present, but Hazel was missing. Nico was there, but Annabeth, his Annabeth was missing. The rest were family.

"What happened to me?" Percy asked once more, feeling disoriented. The dizziness washed over him again and he had to grip the edge of the hospital bed to keep from toppling over. Then he waited as it slowly passed.

Poseidon, his mom and his step dad glanced at each other, Sally and Paul trying to appear strong for his sake. "We don't know," the doctor continued, and Percy saw a look in the doctor's eyes: worry. He even seemed slightly disturbed, if not worried. "Fevers never happen for demigods. But you were apparently rushed to this camp half blood, and when they couldn't do anything they contacted Reyna and she suggested this hospital. When you were brought here you were none the better. We did everything we could think of, but nothing worked. Though it seems that you've recovered slightly on your own." As Percy looked at the full grown man, freshly shaved, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an intelligent gaze, Percy couldn't help but notice the puzzled look on the man's face.

Percy didn't know what to make of this. It was true that demigods never got fevers, but if that's the case then why did he get one? And why did he still have a pounding headache, even if it had ebbed slightly?

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

Percy didn't want to look weak in front of the other demigods or his father. "I'm fine," he lied, though he could still see the worry on his mother's face. Seeing that she was unconvinced he tried to reassure her, looking her directly in the eye, "No, really, I am. It-it was probably nothing. It was probably just a one time incident."

To his dismay, though he was not surprised, his mother didn't seem to believe that it was just a 'no biggie one time incident' thing. She gave him an unusual look. Even Paul looked suspicious. But Percy sat up anyways, and began tugging the tubes out of his arm, annoyed that they were there to begin with, despite the fact that the doctor and nurses began protesting, telling him to stop.

Poseidon tried to push him back into the bed but he struggled, shrugged him off, and began picking the tubes out again. Finally, upon seeing that he wouldn't stop, Percy's father decided that it wasn't worth the effort, and despite his mother's protests, he let his son continue to pull the tubes out.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" the doctor cautioned, having walked over to his side, but Percy didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here. It was embarrassing. The rest of the people were too shocked at what he was doing to say anything at all. The doctor looked to his parents for help, but when Poseidon didn't do anything, merely folding his arms, frowning at Percy, Sally not having the courage to say anything to contradict the god, the doctor let it go.

Percy looked up at the doctor. "Thank you," he replied formally, and the man shifted uncomfortably, not even looking him in the eye. "Where do we send the bill?"

The doctor stared at him in shock, surprised that he was ask such a thing, considering that he should be more worried about his health. "W-we'll mail it to your address, but don't worry about the bill..."

Percy shrugged and picked up his jacket and clothes. Going into the bathroom he changed quickly and came out, putting the scrubs on the bed.

"Wait!" one of the nurses said again rushing over to him and pulling him over to the hospital bed, insisting that he sit on the bed. "You have to be discharged!"

Percy shrugged, annoyed once again, ignoring her order to sit on the bed. He wanted to get out of here! "What do we do to be discharged?"

The doctor, upon seeing that they weren't going to be able to stop Percy sighed. "I'll get the paperwork."

Poseidon, who was shaking his head from his son's stubborness stepped outside. "Kids never listen," he murmured, but he knew that his son had a strong will, so when Sally gave him a look to help her discipline Percy he shook his head. "Won't work," Percy heard him whisper to her. "He's wild and untamed, like the seas. You won't be able to stop him if he doesn't want to cooperate." Meanwhile Paul raised his eyebrows, somewhat disbelieving.

Immediately, when Poseidon went outside the whole room filled with chatter. Percy's friends began talking in a whirlwind and casting concerned glances at him, both Roman and Greek. Percy shifted uncomfortably. The last thing he needed was attention, especially since he didn't like it.

'So much for a good birthday,' Percy thought to himself.

But little did he know that this was only the beginning. Several pegasus had flown him, his mother, and his stepfather home, Perseus on Blackjack. When he got home his mother was insistent that he take a nap and rest. And so, Persesu bid his pegasus a quick goodbye before heading inside, Blackjack nickering and pushing his snout against him.

"But what about finishing preparations for the party?" Percy complained, steping in the door and putting his jacket in the closet, as well as his mother and stepfather's. His step father had gone upstairs to get something, and so Percy was left alone downstairs with his mother. He was partly irritated because he didn't like to sit around and do nothing.

Sally shrugged, apparently still concerned about the incident. She was looking at Percy as if she didn't believe that the incident had passed, as if she believed that he was still ill, at least somewhat. "Let us take care of it. Now got to bed."

Percy sighed. There was no arguing with his mother. Paul came downstairs, patted his son on the shoulders, putting a wrapped present on the table, and then went by the sink to get a glass of water for himself. "At least let me get a drink of water," Percy murmured softly, somewhat exhausted and thirsty for multiple reasons, and then the most shocking thing happened.

Sure, he had control of water, but this, this was something completely different. The door of the cabinet opened of it's own accord and a cup rushed towards him, filled with water as if the liquid had just appeared. Percy stepped back in shock and as he gasped the cup fell, spilling the water on the dark brown carpet. Since when did he have telekinesis? They weren't on a boat!

Paul turned around in shock and Sally turned to face him. Both of them were staring at him incredulously. This was a new turn of events. Percy felt himself pale and he stared back at them in shock. He was totally unsure of what happened and he didn't want to believe that he had done that.

Immediately the headaches started again and Percy put his hand to his head. He shook his head, groaning slightly, ignoring the cup. "Yeah," he murmured. "Maybe I'd better get some rest."

And so he trudged up the stairs quickly, wanting to get away from the shocking situation.

**Alright, so this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review if you are reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Firestar'sniece**


	2. Chapter 2: A Birthday Ruined

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus or Xuan Yuan Sword.**

Chapter Two: A Birthday Ruined

(Percy Point of View)

Percy's life had been turned upside down before. For a long while he thought his father was dead, or rather missing, and then his life gets turned upside down: he finds out he's a demigod. But at least people knew what was wrong with him, (or rather what was right about him).

Now, once again, his life had been turned upside down, and this time it was worse than finding out that he was a demigod son of Poseidon. This time no one knew what was wrong (or right) about him.

And so as Percy tried to think through the headaches about all that had happened in such a short time, ever since he turned seventeen in fact, he was confused. One thing was for sure: this was _**NOT**_ normal, even for a demigod. Since when did he have telekinesis?

When Percy had trudged upstairs in panic all he could think about was wanting to sink under the covers and automatically the covers moved for him, a barely noticeable purple light he had not noticed before enveloping it. Shocked, Percy had stumbled away, knocking into his desk, sending papers, pencils, and other instruments scattered around the floor. "Is everything okay?" his mother called up when she heard the disturbance.

Percy continued to stare at his bed in shock at what happened, his mouth open, sea green eyes wide. That was definitely _**NOT**_ normal. A few seconds later Percy realized that his mom had called up to him. "Y-yes!" he stuttered, informing her that he was still there and with it. "I'm okay!"

"All right," his mom's voice hesitantly came up and Percy could tell that she was having a hard time believing him.

Percy shook his head. What had happened? 'Okay,' he thought to himself. Wanting to test his theory, he looked over at the paperback book Annabeth had given him a few months ago: _Everything A Demigod Needs to Know About Getting a Job in the Mortal World_. Immediately, thinking of the page where he had read about job interviews, the book shot to him and opened to that exact page, levitating in the air.

Percy gasped. In shock and losing concentration, the book dropped and tore completely in two.

"No!" Percy exclaimed quietly. Not only did he like this book and need it (he was going to search for a summer job soon) but it was a gift from Annabeth and she would kill him if he ruined it. Almost as if sensing his distress a yellow light formed and the book patched together. In the end it looked as if nothing had happened, as if the book had never been damaged. It was closed, in fact it seemed to be in more perfect condition than before. Quickly, wanting nothing more to happen to it, Percy put his precious book on the desk. 'Okay,' Percy thought confused staring at the book, making sure it was safe. 'So it's not telekinesis? Then what is it?'

Just then the headaches started again and Percy gasped, gripping his head in pain. His head was pounding and he slowly made his way to the bed, feeling for it. Upon feeling for it, he immediately plopped down and lay down, putting the pillow over his head, hoping that if it was a migraine it would help.

But the painful occurrence didn't stop there. Pain seemed to wrack his body, more then before. Then he felt like he was burning as the fever returned full force, threatening to burn him up alive almost. 'What is happening to me?' Percy thought, and once again he found himself blacking out, the heat searing his body.

By the time Percy woke up his mother was by his side replacing a wet cloth on his head. Percy stared at her. Had he passed out again? She hadn't noticed he was awake yet, her body turned away from him as she seemed to be wetting the cloth in bowl, and Percy groaned in pain, finding himself unable to move. "This is getting ridiculous," his hollow voice announced his awake presence. "The pain has to stop!"

Immediately Sally turned back to him. "Percy!" she exclaimed in concern. Seconds later she called out, "Paul! He's awake!"

Paul immediately barged in and rushed to Percy's side, concerned. He was in the clothes that he used for doing domestic house chores that might get one dirty. "How are you feeling?" he asked, smoothing Percy's hair down. Percy didn't like it as he didn't know if the man had washed his hands after doing the chores or not (the man had come in wiping his hands on a cloth before touching him), but he wasn't exactly in a situation to do anything about it as he was paralyzed.

"I can't move!" Percy complained and he thought that his throat felt sore. But as he had never had a sore throat before he didn't have anything to compare it to. Is this what it felt like? But he had greater concerns on his mind. "Why can't I move?"

Sally and Paul exchanged concerned looks. "We don't know," Paul admitted. There was worry in his eyes, causing creases near his eyebrows. "But hopefully it will pass."

Percy wanted to gawk at them. Hopefully? That didn't sound very promising. "Wh-what happened?" he stuttered out after a little pause, wanting to change the subject.

Once more Paul and Sally exchanged looks. They seemed to be having a silent conversation going on. Sally seemed to be saying, 'Why don't you tell, him,' while Paul gave her that look that said, 'He's your biological son, why don't you tell him?' Finally Paul, having lost the silent battle, sighed. "All right," he agreed aloud. Then he turned to Percy, his face concerned again. Immediately, upon seeing the look on his step father's face, Percy understood why they were wanting the other to break the news. Neither wanted to be the bearer of uncomfortable and unfortunate information to Percy, especially on his birthday.

"Well," Paul stumbled for words, not sure how to be nice about it. He began sliding his left hand through his hair in a nervous manner, cloth in the other hand. "We were getting concerned for one. You had been up there for about an hour, and since we knew you weren't feeling well, well, we wanted to see what was going on. So your mom knocked on the door and called out for you, and you didn't answer. So I opened the door and..." Paul trailed off leaving Percy almost panicked.

"What happened?" Percy quietly asked, wanting to get the bad news over with.

"You were on the floor, passed out, having almost a seizure fit," his mother quietly added when she saw his insistence. "When it stopped, you were having another high grade fever attack."

Percy paled. This was certainly something he did not want to hear on his birthday! "A seizure?" he whispered, and slowly the feeling in his limbs started returning. He tried to move his arms but to his distress and frustration only his fingers would move.

Sally seemed to notice and took his hands sadly. She looked down, not quite meeting Percy's gaze, almost trying to avoid the question. Finally, after a few long moments, she seemed to gain the courage and she nodded. "You were on the floor having a seizure," she whispered sadly and quietly. "For how long it lasted, we don't know, but we didn't hear anything. We don't know how long you were having it for before we entered you room. When it was over, we put you back on the bed and you were having a high fever. We called the hospital where you were and got Dr. Leeman on the phone, the one who took care of you, and he said that while you were welcome back there he wasn't sure that there was anything he could do for. You see, this is highly abnormal for demigods."

"He told us that from what he saw the only thing we could do was monitor you and wait for it to pass," Paul added, eyeing Percy warily to see how he would take it.

Percy sighed. There were a million thoughts going on in his mind and he did his best to slow them down and concentrate. "And then?" he pressed wanting to know the full story. He closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them, looking his mother directly in the eyes. "What happened next?"

Sally glanced at Paul for support. "Well, since they didn't seem to think that there was anything they could do for you, we waited. You still have a high fever, but there have been gradual improvements. But Dr. Leeman said he wants to keep track of how you're doing the next few days to see if there is a pattern or anything."

Percy groaned at this. The last thing he needed was to be a lab rat for some mystery medical case that he was experiencing. He closed his eyes once more and then opened them to look at Paul and Sally, trying to move his arms once more with a little more success, able to move them but barely. "I hope you said no," he informed them, not eager about the new developments in his life.

But Sally shook her head. "You're an underage minor," she added to which Percy muttered under his breath, "Just barely." Sally glared at him for this and then continued. "You're an under age minor and as such it was my decision. You weren't conscious anyways. I told him yes and that I want to get to the bottom of this."

Percy sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I'm sure it will go away eventually," he tried to reason with her but to his frustration his mom shook her head.

"Not an option. Perhaps one time was a coincidence, but twice you get sick like this-"

"It was technically only once," Percy blurted out interrupting his mother.

Sally glared at him and he went silent again. She gave his hand a small comforting squeeze though and Percy was grateful for her presence. "Fine. It's been one long ordeal, but it still worries me. Demigods should be fairly immune to illness, completely immune in fact. Besides, if this is a new demigod illness I think that the others have the right to know."

Percy looked longingly at her, wishing her to change her mind. "You do realize that this is probably just a one time thing," he tried to press her again only to receive a glare once more.

"As I said," Sally reprimanded mildly. "I want to be sure. Besides, it's only for a week, up to a week and a half. If things calm down then we'll let the incident go."

It wasn't what Percy wanted to hear, but in her words he saw an opportunity. He silently sent thanks to his girlfriend Annabeth, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him, for she had taught him a thing or two about being quick witted. "You promise to let it go after a week and a half?" he grinned slightly, having found leverage, or so he believed.

Sally rolled her eyes and even Paul managed to chuckle. "You're that desperate, huh?" Paul grinned, amused. He really did think of Percy as his own son even though Percy wasn't his by birth or adoption.

Percy nodded. "I don't like being a lab rat," he admitted quietly and to his embarrassment this earned him a slight chuckle from his parents. At this Percy went red. "I mean, come on! It's embarrassing! I'm sure half of both camps know about this and are gossiping about this right now!"

At this Paul and Sally shrugged. "Do you really care about what they say about you?" Sally asked, searching his eyes.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But the point is it's embarrassing. I mean, what could be more embarrassing than this?"

To his surprise this questions caused Sally and Paul to glance at each other. Then they went silent, refusing to meet his eyes. "What could be more embarrassing than this?" Percy asked again, going red. 'What more could they have done?' he silently asked himself.

Sally and Paul glanced at each other again. "About that," Sally cleared her throat and turned back to Percy. "You might want to iris-message your father and tell him you're all right."

Percy paled as white as death.

(About an hour later)

(Percy Point of View)

As Percy gained his mobility back he couldn't help but wish that he could disappear. The idea of having to iris-message his father because his mom had contacted him over another incident (using one of his drachmas too) was enough to make Percy want to delay it as much as possible. No doubt all of his father's kingdom had heard about this by now. Imagine what his step mother and half brother Triton would think! It was embarrassing! After all, it was bad enough that Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter found out...

"Why can't you do it?" Percy had complained to his mother, red with embarrassment, not wanting to. He had held out the drachma to her and she had made no move to take it. She merely stared at it and then her eyes had met his.

"Well, for one, your father and I are no longer in a relationship and it would be awkward, secondly, I told him you would do it, thirdly, he wants to talk to you."

"But you iris-messaged him first!" Percy had protested and Sally shook her head. She seemed to understand her son's embarrassment as there was pity in her eyes.

"Actually your step father did."

"Oh." And Percy honestly couldn't say anything more on that. But there was one thing he wanted to know first. "But what does he want to talk to me about?"

Sally shrugged. "I don't know," she honestly replied, though Percy noted she didn't seem concerned about it. "I only know that he told me to have you contact him as soon as possible."

Percy sighed. 'Best to get this over with,' he thought. Once more he brought the hand with the drachma closer to him.

And so Percy had chosen to leave the house (not wanting his real father to see his messy room due to the seizure). He had made sure he had wandered to a secluded area, a park, and that no one was around before he even tried to make the call. There was nothing but peaceful greenery around him and Percy hoped that the background and the fact that he was up and about would ease his father's concern should anything of his embarrassing "incident" be brought up.

Locating a rainbow was normally hard work, but since Percy had bought a rainbow prism it was easier to do it now. As he forced light through the prism, then took a golden drachma and 'made the call', he went lost in thought. It took his father calling his name a couple of times to finally get his attention.

"Wh-what?" Percy stuttered, realizing for the first time that he wasn't paying attention. He shook his head as he said this, surprise lining his features.

"I said, how are you feeling?" Poseidon asked rather patiently and gently broke it to him. From the look in the background he was not in his underwater palace and he was on the beach, somewhere secluded. The weather in the scenery was stormy and Percy could see the ocean reeling to and fro (unlike the sunlit area Percy was at). Part of Percy wondered if his father was doing this, but Percy didn't really want to give it much thought.

Poseidon was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and tan shorts which normally would have lightened Percy's mood, but the look on his Poseidon's face was anything but light. His face seemed to be filled with concern for his son and worry, something Percy hadn't seen in a long time.

Percy did his best to appear happy. "I'm fine, father, honestly I am!" Upon seeing the suspicious look on his father's face Percy sighed. "Why does everyone need to go overboard? Honestly, I'm fine!"

Poseidon seemed to be hesitating. "And this... incident?" he finally asked. This is definitely something that Percy didn't want to hear let alone talk about. The poor boy felt his face redden in embarrassment.

Percy went rigid now and the smile went off his face. "It was nothing," Percy lied. He deadpanned as he did so, doing his best to not give anything away of what he was feeling and to get his emotions back under control. "It was nothing that I can't handle."

Poseidon seemed to be studying him. The man looked carefully at his son and Percy tried even harder to keep his composure, which was difficult. "Your step father's description of what happened seems to suggest otherwise," the man pushed, not quite believing his son.

Now Percy was getting frustrated. It was his birthday after all! Why did they have to talk about bad things? "I'm fine," Percy insisted, wanting to end the matter.

When Poseidon saw that he wasn't getting anywhere with his son he sighed. No doubt he had noticed his son's uncomfortable agitated feeling regarding the situation. For once Percy noticed that he looked worn out, almost old or older. "All right," Poseidon sighed, almost admitting defeat to his young son. "It's just that I'm worried... Demigods don't get fevers... No demigod has been sick like that before..."

Percy didn't know what to say. While it was touching that his father cared about him, at the same time Percy felt it was unnecessary. There was nothing wrong with him!

"Dad," Percy assured him. "I'm fine! I was able to contact you, wasn't I? I mean, look! I'm walking around!"

Poseidon smiled briefly at his son's insistent nature. One thing was sure, he had a temper like the seas. In that moment Poseidon could see how much Percy was like him.

"Yes," Poseidon mused. "You did."

"And you wanted to talk to me about something?" Percy asked, eager to change the subject.

Poseidon nodded. "This was actually what I wanted to talk about," the god admitted. But when he saw Percy's restlessness he decided to let it go. "But since you're insistent that nothing is wrong, and there is nothing that I can really do about it, perhaps you would like to let us know what time to be at your place?"

At this, Percy smiled, glad that they could talk about something else for a change. "Seven," Percy replied smiling a bit at this. This was a rare occurrence for his father to come and speak to him in person.

Percy ended the call, sighing. He couldn't think of anything he would want for his birthday other than to have his family and friends near him.

(Around seven at night)

(Percy Point of View)

All the guests had arrived and Percy was in the process of greeting them. To his surprise, Triton was being polite and his step mother Amphitrite had been nice to him, giving him a special sea shell for a gift. Even Triton had given him a gift, but he hadn't been sure what to make of it. It was a seaweed net that he had said would come in handy some time. But honestly, what was he supposed to do with a seaweed net? The sea shell he got, as Amphitrite had explained that it could be used like the sand dollar his father had once given him. Percy, knowing Grover's liking to rebuild nature, appreciated his step mother's gift. But he still didn't get why he was given a seaweed net, though he did appreciate the gesture of giving a gift.

Meeting up with Annabeth, who was by the drinks, Percy put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he played with her. She was dressed nicely, in a red blouse and flower skirt, which poofed out slightly and went to the knees. Her dress shoes were yellow and her hair was wavy for the special occasion. Percy, meanwhile, was made by his mother to wear a dress suit and a tie, which he was embarrassed because Sally hadn't even made Paul do the same, and none of the other guests were dressed nicely. Perhaps she had only made him dress such because she knew Annabeth would dress up, not because he was the birthday boy.

He saw Annabeth smile. "Jason Grace?" she sarcastically responded, playing with him and Percy took his hands away from her eyes.

"No, silly! It's me! The birthday boy!" He turned her around to face her, and after a quick kiss on the cheek she held out a small square wrapped present to him.

"For you," Annabeth told him and Percy smiled, unwrapping it.

He stared in shock at her. "No way you didn't!" What he was staring at had to be the rarest CD of the band he loved most. In shock, he took her into a tight embrace. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, gratitude pouring off of him. "Thank you so much!"

But Annabeth merely smiled. In fact she blushed a little, glad that had enjoyed the gift. "Happy birthday, Percy!"

Percy smiled. Best birthday ever! But little did he know that things were only going to start falling apart.

Sally called everyone to dinner, and Percy sat down last. They were going to have cake after the meal, before everyone departed, and then Percy and his mother and step father would clean up after everyone left.

That's when it started again. The headaches grew worse and Percy began massaging his forehead in pain. They were now sitting at the table which had been combined with other tables to make it bigger, and Percy was with his family who were sitting near the head of the table. Images of the scary nightmare flashed in his head again, and Percy gripped his head in pain, despite trying to ignore. There were images of the creepy meadow, the red star in the distance, and Percy remembered distinctly the feeling of someone or something present.

"Percy!" someone seemed to call from the distance, but the boy was only vaguely aware of it. The images kept flashing and would not remove themselves from his head. "Percy!" the voice said again, this time clearer, and Percy jumped slightly to see his mother looking at him. She was sitting to his left, Paul sitting to her left, and his father was sitting to his right with Amphitrite sitting to his right and Triton to her right. Going red in embarrassment, he realized that she had asked him a question, probably repeating it twice.

"Wh-what?" Percy stuttered out, and he realized his mother was giving him an worried look. In fact, as Percy looked around the room, he saw everyone he knew and cared about, Paul, his father and step family, Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Hazel, and others looking at him in concern and worry.

Sally waited for a little bit in patience before asking him again. "What do you want on your taco?"

The headache, which had begun to wane some, peaked a little bit and Percy felt queasy. "Actually I'll just have a taco shell." He refused to meet her eyes.

Sally frowned, immediately sensing that something was wrong. "You sure that's all you want?" she asked, and Percy could tell that she was having the urge to feel his forehead for another fever.

Percy nodded, the pain peaking. "Yes," he murmured slightly, gripping the table for support. He only hoped that it would go unnoticed, but as he saw his father's family and their confused expressions he saw it hadn't.

Suddenly the unexpected happened. Percy fell right through the floor. Screaming as he crashed into the apartment below, onto their food table, a family sitting around the table, Percy lay there in shock. They too were staring at him, some with forks almost to their mouths, and Percy was horrified at what had happened. No doubt these neighbors would be complaining.

He looked up and to his surprise there was no evidence that he had fallen through. In fact no one would have known it had happened if it weren't for the fact that Percy was sprawled all over the neighbor's food table, having probably ruined their dinner. The ceiling was still as tangible as before, and it was as if he had gone right through it!

There was a moment of silence before panic ensued. The mother of the table let out a scream and the other kids, all girls ranged from twelve to five panicked and ran to their rooms. The father of the table ran into his room and emerged with a baseball bat in each hand while Percy had gotten off the table and backed away in confusion and fear, heading towards the door that he knew would been in the next room.

Screams and shouts were heard from upstairs and Percy began panicking. No doubt they were wondering what on earth had happened to him, and he thought he heard his uncle Zeus arguing with his uncle Hades about something upstairs. Taking one last look at the family of who's table he had landed on, he bolted out the door of the apartment, running down the stairs to the streets. His clothing was stained with their food and embarrassment washed over Percy. He had made it out just in time to, for the mother and the father of the apartment had been charging at him, baseball bats in each of their hands.

Suddenly the pain intensified as he ran. "Wh-what's happening?" Percy grabbed his head suddenly, the headaches resurfacing as he ran blindly, not looking where he was going. He was in an alley where garbage cans were located, and before he knew it, he walked right into one due to being unable to focus on where he was or where he was going.

Shouts were heard behind him. His family and friends had caught up with him. "Percy!" someone yelled and he knew instantly that it was his mom. He froze in shock at hearing her voice and for a moment he couldn't move.

Face red, Percy slowly turned around, only to be more embarrassed. Everyone had come out of the apartment to find him, and they were all staring at him in shock.

Poseidon slowly walked up to him. "What happened?" he asked, concern etched across his face as he saw Percy holding his head in pain. Percy was shaking his head and rubbing his forehead at the same time, and the poor boy didn't know how to respond.

But as Poseidon stepped closer his son stepped back some, face red. "I don't know! But I'm fine now!"

"Percy!" the boy heard Annabeth scold him slightly. She was looking at him desperately, as if she were afraid that she might loose him, and Percy could understand that feeling and why she had it. Namely it was because of his aunt Hera, who was unfortunately present along with his other aunts, and was frowning at him. "I think we all know that you're not fine!"

At this, Percy began panicking. He didn't want people worried about him, and he was concerned that they might never view him the same again. He didn't want to seem weak. He was a leader after all! "It's nothing!" Percy looked desperately around, trying to convince everyone to no avail."It's nothing that I can't handle!"

"Falling through the floor is nothing?" Annabeth challenged him, and Percy looked away, ashamed.

Suddenly pain gripped Percy again and he collapsed onto the ground, holding his head. As everyone stepped forward to help Percy backed away, scared and confused. Even Grover, who was calmly talking to him, couldn't seem to get through to Percy, not that the boy could hear anyways. The pain was too distracting. He was doubled over in shock, panic, and torture.

The visions flashed again and Percy grabbed onto Grover's hand that was held out to him, squeezing it in an attempt to ease the pain as he screamed at which poor Grover winced. Then the satyr's eyes widened as they shared brief glimpses of the dream Percy had had, and Percy, realizing that they were sharing the visions in his mind, immediately let go and stepped away in fear.

The visions stopped as soon as he let go, but the damage had already been done. Grover now had an even more shocked expression on his face and was staring at an alarmed Percy who didn't know how to answer the question in his eyes. Grover had seen the meadow, the shadows lurking, the red star, and had probably felt the fearsome presence. The others were also watching the exchange in a puzzling silence.

"What was that?" Grover asked Percy quietly, wide eyed, and Percy backed away, terrified and frantic now, shaking his head. Grover now new that Percy was keeping a secret. The others continued to watch the exchange in horrified silence as Grover confronted Percy, and not even Poseidon or Zeus dared to interfere. They still had confused looks but they allowed Grover to be the one to question him in an attempt to keep Percy from being more overwhelmed than he already was.

"N-no! N-no!" Percy chocked panicked. He didn't want to answer their questions and he didn't want them to learn about his new powers, panicked at what they would do to him. This wasn't normal and he didn't feel like they would see him as normal anymore. "This isn't happening!" The pain came again and as he screamed and gripped his head the ground seemed to shake. As the ground shook Percy panicked seeing what he was doing, and he turned around and fled. He ran down the ally away from everyone, the mortals unable to follow him as the ground shook (Percy somehow being able), and he turned down the next street and continued to run.

But Poseidon flashed in front of Percy as he rounded the corner of the next street he ran down, almost anticipating where he was going (or sensing where he was) and grabbed him as he rounded the corner. Percy fought against him, panicked and ashamed at the loss of control of his new powers, no longer sure of what was going on with him and afraid that he had crashed some buildings to the ground with the shaking of the earth. Weak from the pain and mind in a frenzy, Percy wasn't able to put up much resistance, but he continued to struggle in blind panic to the point of where he couldn't be reasoned with despite his father murmuring comforting things to him, trying to calm him down.

"Let me go!" Percy screamed and he heard his uncles flash behind him, as well as his half brother Triton. Upon seeing his struggling and Poseidon surprisingly unable to control the panicked Percy they stepped forward to help restrain him. Unfortunately, that only seemed to make him fight more as Percy's fear level sky rocketed. There was concerned looks on their faces but Percy was too panicked to see it.

"Percy, calm down!" Poseidon patiently tried to reassure him and as pain wracked Percy who screamed from it, the ground exploded beneath their feet, sending the two of them flying, Percy landing a ways away, slightly unconscious and groaning before crashing entirely into unconsciousness, having instinctively used too much of the new powers to the point where it drained him and almost hurt him. But at last he stopped struggling. Dust filled the air and for a little bit nothing was visible, then it cleared up again.

All the gods present ran over to him when the dust cleared and they saw that he was unmoving, including his brother Triton who was showing true care for him. They were all scared for his physical and emotional well being, and immediately checked him for injuries. His eyes were open but the pupils were dilated and his eyes never responded when they waved their hands in front of his face. As Poseidon felt his forehead he was shocked to feel a fever and he gathered Percy in his arms, worry and fear on his face. "He's burning up," Poseidon told them worriedly, facing his brothers and son as he knelt with Percy in his arms, and Zeus shook his head in shock.

"Impossible!' Hades exclaimed. "Demigods don't get fevers!"

"Well he has been apparently!" Poseidon almost snapped back, then calmed down some when he realized that his behavior was uncalled for. They were only showing concern for his son after all. Poseidon sighed, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sally said he was in the St. George's hospital for a fever and other things. The Roman doctor said that he'd never seen anything like it before, and he didn't know what to do for it. Then she mentioned that when he got home, he began exhibiting some remarkable powers."

Triton frowned, thinking on everything that had happened and everything Grover and the others had mentioned before they chose to join Poseidon in his search for Percy. "Where did all that unseen power come from?" he mused aloud, looking at his brother in worry and thought. "Grover mentioned that they shared images together. That, and I'm pretty sure the ground was his doing."

"Of course," Zeus replied. "Poseidon is an earth shaker, and Percy is his son." The man said it gently but even Poseidon could see the amount of thought he was putting in, and yet he still couldn't make sense of it.

Triton stared back at the god king unimpressed. "But the visions? The levitating of objects that Sally mentioned? Those aren't traits that father has."

Poseidon frowned at this new information, wondering what it all meant. He hadn't exactly been around when Grover had shared the information that Percy had somehow given him visions of what he had seen as he had been too busy trying to restrain and calm Percy after he had found him. As he shifted slightly, Percy in his arms, the boy groaned, coming to awareness again. Poseidon gently put him on the ground and Percy's eyes fluttered open, though somewhat unfocused. Something also seemed off in the way Percy's eyes focused.

"Percy," Poseidon gently called to him. But the boy didn't seem to respond as he was only on the edge of consciousness.

It seemed to take a moment before Percy seemed fully aware of his surroundings again, cheeks flustered in embarrassment. But he was more calm than before, like the calm before a storm. "What happened?" Poseidon asked his son and Percy shook his head, still in pain. He began rubbing his forehead again and by now everyone knew that was not a good sign.

Percy tried to sit up, and as his father supported him Percy felt himself shaking from the pain slightly. "I... need... fresh... air..." was all he could get out, before almost collapsing again. As Zeus and Hades came to his aid and held him Percy felt slightly rejuvenated, feeling power flowing through him. Shocked as he realized what was happening, he and his uncles and father stepped apart from each other. It was almost as if Percy had unintentionally taken an unseen power force from them.

Percy's eyes widened in fear and shock once more. "I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered, panicked, not sure what he had done. It had seemed to exhaust his uncles and father's a little bit and Percy stepped back in shame and embarrassment. Triton merely stared back in forth in confusion, his uncles and father exhausted, and a shocked and fearfully confused Percy somewhat stronger than before.

Panicking again, Percy turned around and fled Triton and the others calling after him, but he as he left the ally he got lost in the New York crowd, his family no longer able to track him.

What had he done? It was almost like he had taken life from them! What was going on?

How long he wandered aimlessly around the streets of New York, he didn't know. Finally he came to an empty park, and upon seeing a tree that cast a long shadow, the sun going down, Percy sat under it and cried, head in his hands.

He sat there for what seemed like eternity. The sun set and the night came in, beautiful stars lining the sky, and still Percy sat, eyes tear stained, panicked and scared though somewhat calmer, hands wrapped around his knees, not really paying attention to anything. He wasn't sure what was going on in his life but he knew one thing for sure: even in the world of gods and demigods this wasn't normal.

People came and went, occasionally wandering through the area, and Percy sat and watched them for a bit, not quite sure what to do. But it wasn't until a person came and sat next to him, slightly behind him and out of his eyesight, that Percy got up and began to walk away. "Leave me alone!" he said aloud, not wanting his family and friends to see him like this.

A shuffling of feet was heard behind him and an unfamiliar voice rang out, "It's a free park! Anyone can be here."

Percy froze and turned around. What he saw surprised him. An Asian looking woman with black hair and beautiful blue eyes was leaning against the tree, smiling at him. She was slightly older than him, probably around nineteen, and she had an aura of familiarity around her even though Percy was sure he'd never met her. Her long black hair flowed down her back, some of it up in a bun, the rest reaching slightly beyond her hips.

She smiled at him a little and Percy could sense that she was a powerful presence, though not a monster. Truth be told, he didn't know what she was. "Quite the performance you put back there!" she chuckled and Percy felt himself turn red. He was slightly angry and wary at her comment. From what she said Percy could deduce that she had seen everything, or at least most of everything, and Percy wasn't sure that made him comfortable. After all, outsiders didn't usually give sympathy to his kind, seeing as the mist normally withheld the truth from them.

As the boy grimaced some the young woman raised her eyebrows. "You saw?" Percy asked the stranger to clarify if he had deduced correctly and she nodded, though to Percy's surprise she didn't seem to act as if she was surprised that he could do that. In fact she looked almost like she was expecting it, almost like she was saying, "About time!"

"Headaches, I take it?" the girl smiled some, and Percy was slightly disturbed at how accurate she had guessed his problems. He was getting more uncomfortable with her by the minute.

"Yes," Percy frowned, not quite sure what to make of her. He didn't want to believe that she was a threat, and yet he didn't like how familiar she was with his personal life, especially his **_recent_** personal life. It creeped him out.

The woman chuckled again. "It's natural. It was bound to come. Your powers are growing."

At this Percy froze. This, Percy didn't like the sound of it, like an ominous foreboding. That, and he was pretty sure that his powers as a son of Poseidon had completely come, not necessarily at the strength they would be at someday, but he was sure he had developed all the powers he could as Poseidon's son. "P-powers?" he stuttered. He didn't like mysterious developments and her hints that there was more to come. "What do you mean?"

The woman shrugged knowingly. "You're mortal body is having troubles adapting to it, thus the fevers and headaches."

"Then you know," Percy ventured further, trying to get a straight answer from her. The woman's tendency to bounce around the topic was irritating him. "About what's causing it?"

To his surprise the woman ignored the question and stepped forward closer. "Come with me," she invited him, beginning to walk beyond him. She seemed to want to lead him somewhere, and Percy wasn't sure whether or not he should follow. "I think there might be something I can do to help with the headaches."

Percy frowned some and then followed her, seeing as she claimed there was something she could do for the headaches. Considering how much it hurt, Percy was willing to do anything to get the pain and the symptoms to stop, especially as it began increasing suddenly. But it still bothered him about what she said about his powers growing. He was well aware of his powers as a son of Poseidon, but he was pretty sure by now she wasn't referring to those powers but other powers.

She led him through the streets of New York and finally down a quiet ally. When they stopped at one of the doors next to a garbage dump she pulled out a key, opened the door, turned on the light, and stepped inside.

Percy followed her and stopped in shock as she closed the door behind him. They were in a hallway to a doctor's office! In the hallway there was a desk with a computer and a phone, and a little ways down a medicine cabinet. A little ways down there was a second door that also must have led outside, and then there were the individual patient rooms, the doors in the hallway itself.

He turned to her and saw her smiling a bit before gesturing him to sit down in a chair next to the desk with the computer and phone. Complying, Percy slumped down onto the desk, the pain still there. As he tried to block the light he heard the jangling of keys and he assumed she was getting into the medicine cabinet. She left for a moment and Percy thought he heard the beeping of a working microwave and the boy took a deep breath, trying to calm the pain in his head as he listened to her working. Then the microwave beeped again, indicating that something was done.

A minute later he heard her footsteps coming towards him and a _thump_ and as Percy looked up he saw a styrofoam cup with a green looking liquid in it, a loan tea bag in the cup. The woman was standing over his shoulder and he turned to her in confusion. "Drink," she ordered and Percy did so.

Immediately he began to feel better and the aroma of the drink wafted towards him. From the smell of it he was pretty sure there were oral essential oils mixed in. The young woman sat down in a chair across from him and watched as he hungrily gulped down the liquid. It soothed Percy's veins and he felt the headaches lessen, a soft tingling sensation spreading through his body. He also felt it calm the rest of his body down and relax him some.

"It should help you handle your powers," the woman informed him and Percy merely grunted, continuing to drink the liquid down. "It will also help your body deal with the new trauma inflicted by the growing of your powers.

When he put the cup down Percy saw the young woman watching him. "Thank you," Percy murmured softly, feeling better already from it, wondering how she knew to give it to him, and the young woman smiled.

"It was nothing, not really," she replied, waving her hand. She seemed kind enough, now that Percy thought about it. "You've saved me more times than I can count, it's the least I could do!" she cheerily replied.

But Percy frowned with this new revelation. He didn't ever recall saving her before. In fact he was sure that they'd just met. "Pardon," he asked, suspicious once more, not sure if she was trying to use him in some way. "But who are you?"

The woman turned back to him. "You don't remember me? No?" She raised both eyebrows slightly.

Percy shook his head, not sure where this was going, and slightly nervous. He was continuing to feel how powerful she was with each passing second. He certainly didn't want to get into a fight with her if she were to try to harm him, that was for sure.

The woman seemed to appraise him before putting her hands on her hips. "Hmm," she replied. But then she seemed to shrug it off. "But no matter. Your safe now. That's all that matters."

"Safe?" Percy echoed, a confused look on his face, and he felt like he was missing something. That, and he certainly didn't feel safe. In fact he was nervous of her. "What do you mean by safe?"

"And the dreams your having?" the woman got up and began pacing the floor, looking expectant. Percy nearly jumped in shock at this. He began wondering whether it was her that had sent him the dreams. But why would she want to send him a nightmare? Suddenly she turned to face him. "When did they start?"

Percy's mouth dropped to the floor. "H-how did you know about that?" he stuttered, but he could see the woman thinking.

The young woman shook her head, then began sighing. "I've been keeping an eye on you for a very long time," she admitted. Percy froze at this, freaked out. She'd practically admitted to stalking him! Immediately he was even more wary of her if not frightened. "I've followed you your whole life here just to make sure _**they **_didn't get you."

Percy shook his head. He felt his frame begin to shake in fear and he did his best to keep himself together as he began loosing it, the stress from everything he had gone through recently, the embarrassments, and the mysterious illness all catching up with him. He wasn't sure he would last much longer if he was hit with another shock. But thankfully the pains were starting to clear thanks to whatever he drank. "What do you mean by 'they'?" he asked, wanting a straight answer, but deep down he wondered if he really wanted it.

"You don't know?" the woman raised an eyebrow, stopping her pacing, and Percy shook his head, stress levels building.

"But you seem to know more about me than I do about you," Percy pushed and the woman smiled slightly. A shiver ran down his spine at this and Percy did his best to ignore it and the rising panic.

"I don't know about that," she laughed a little, ignoring his fearful expressions. "You always seemed to know me better than I knew about you!"

At this, Percy tilted his head in confusion, forgetting his panic for a moment due to the intrigue of what she said. What the heck was she talking about? He didn't know her at all! But she did seem familiar...

"Then, you know?" Percy asked vaguely, leaning forward towards her, staring her in the eyes as she sat down. Sudden bravery seemed to flow through his veins and Percy felt himself calm down, enough to regain his composure and push for answers.

The woman raised an eyebrow again and Percy thought this gesture must be a trademark of hers, as she had done it several times now. "Know what?" she politely inquired much to Percy's frustration.

Percy sighed, ready to take a risk and expose his secrets in hopes that she would be more open with him. He did need answers after all, and if she had them he was determined to get them! "About me being the son of Poseidon and all?"

However, to his shock the woman started laughing and Percy frowned. He began wondering if she really was as informed as he thought she was only to be thrown off in surprise at her next response. "You're not the son of Poseidon!" she amusingly stared back at him and she seemed pretty sure for some reason.

At this, Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance. He did not like being mocked, and he desperately wanted her to believe him and be honest with him. "I'm serious!" he replied urgently, trying to get her to see reason. Surely it wasn't that hard to see? "Greek and Roman mythology is real! I _**am**_ Poseidon's son!"

But to his surprise she shook her head, still resisting him. This irritated him further but she silenced him with a knowing look. "Yes, I know Greek and Roman mythology is real, and Egyptian, Mayan, and other cultures for that matter," she replied and Percy raised his head in surprise to hear about the reality of other cultures. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised, should he? "But you are not the son of Poseidon," she continued and anger filled Percy at her insistence.

Percy frowned. "Yes, yes I am," he tried to reassure her, ready to show her his powers as Poseidon's son if necessary. "I can control water and earthquakes, just like my father can."

"Yes, you can control water and shake the earth, but you are not Poseidon's son," the woman assured him and Percy felt him grit his teeth in frustration. Man, she was so hard to convince! Not even Paul had been this bad...

"I am!" he insisted, frustrated at her unbelief. He got up and began pacing in anger, much like she had, and waving his hands around. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon!"

The woman's lips twitched in amusement. Her eyes followed his movement and her demeanor remained as calm as ever as she announced, "You are not Percy Jackson."

It felt like he had just been hit by a hundred ton truck as she said this and the boy had to stop to catch his breath. What kind of game was she playing? Percy suddenly stopped as she said this and froze in shock, turning to the woman with a look of horror on his face at her words. This was the last thing that he wanted to hear, the last thing he wanted: to have his world turned upside down again. Yet a part of him wondered if it was true and if somehow he had known it all along, like he'd forgotten a very important truth. And he began to wonder if it was true. But at the same time he was so fragile from everything he had gone through recently that if she continued on like this he knew he would break, like the straw that broke the camels back. He would never be the same again and would be a shell, emotionally scared and ruined permanently.

"Wh-what did you say?" he asked her, a terrified look on his face. More than anything he wanted her to deny it.

But she did not. The woman leaned back in her chair, watching him, suddenly serious. "You are not Percy Jackson," she repeated and Percy stumbled back, feeling like he had been slapped in the face. He felt himself cracking, breaking, and all he could think was, 'Please stop! Please stop!'

"Of course I am!" the boy weakly protested, but his resolve was wavering, and a part of him began to wonder if that were even true. He began to wonder if his whole life had been a lie. "Who else would I be?"

The woman glanced at the ground and then back at him, seeing his frightened appearance. "Why do you think you're developing new abilities?" she murmured softly. She seemed to want to comfort him as she saw his distress, but the whole situation wasn't helping. "Why is it you're getting a fever when demigods don't get fevers? Why? It's quite simple actually. You're not a demigod. You're not the son of Poseidon. You're not Percy Jackson."

Percy collapsed back into the chair in shock. "No!" he exclaimed, placing his head in his hands. His body was shaking again and it seemed all his life's experiences were slipping through his hand like water. According to her, it had all been a lie. "I am Percy! I am Poseidon's son! I am a demigod!" His frame shook as the world seemed to turn upside down again and he chocked back a sob. This was not what he wanted.

The woman scooted her chair next to the boy and placed a comforting arm around him and for a moment he accepted it as he was in too much shock to do much of anything. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "But it's true. I just didn't realize that you would chose to forget."

At this Percy glanced at her warily. "What do you mean 'choose to forget'?" he miserably replied and the woman began rubbing his back in soothing circles.

She sighed before continuing. "The real Percy Jackson died fifteen years ago. You are what we refer to as a dualistic being. You have two natures." Percy, upon hearing this began trembling more as his seemingly imperfect world was torn apart by the second. With everything the woman said, the more he trembled, and still she continued. "Yes, you have power over water. Yes, you can create earthquakes. But that's only because you inhabit Percy's body. You inherited it, or rather claimed it as your own when he died." And Percy began shaking his head in denial.

As the woman pulled him closer to comfort him Percy pulled away and stood, backing up slowly, overwhelmed with everything. The woman stood and began explaining further. Suddenly, images were flashing through his mind, images he seemed to have forgotten, and he had a hard time accepting it. In fact he didn't want the images there. He wanted to believe that she was implanting it purposefully.

"You were being pursued," she explained. "The man who wanted to hurt you ran you into a crowd and caused chaos there. The young boy was thrown into a building and instantly died, but you survived because of what you are. When Poseidon, who didn't know that his son had died, saw the boy's mother and his son injured he grew furious and began to attack the man. The boy's mother was unconscious. You knew you needed to get away from the man, so when you saw him lying dead, you saw an opportunity and took it. And so, you infused your power into his body and plunged your immortal body into his own. When you opened your eyes you were seeing through his eyes."

The woman sat down and then continued, and Percy was frozen in shock at the tale, as if it should have sounded familiar. He was confused and for the first time in his life facing an identity crisis. He didn't want to believe it, and he desperately tried to tell himself that she was lying.

"I did not realize, or rather we did not realize that you had chosen to wipe your memories completely, but it makes sense now that you would do that as a way to hide. If you didn't know who and what you were you were safer. True, many died that day, but his was the only body you could use seeing as his was the only body that was strong enough for you to inhabit and that could withstand your powers, plus you had to infuse the mortal body with your powers in order to do it.

"You see, a dualistic being is an immortal, a god, a goddess, or a demon clothed in a mortal body. Normally when it is done the person will take an unborn body still in the womb and infuse their powers into that body for them to inhabit, sometimes with the mother knowing and having the mother's permission. An unborn's body will automatically accept the change, but that is not always the case for a body that has already been lived in.

"But for you, you chose the rarer option because you lacked the time to do that. You chose to use a deceased person's body already in existence and infuse your power with it in order to become a dualistic being. It was the quicker, easier option for the emergency."

The boy was still in shock and he refused to review in his head anything she said. It couldn't be true! It couldn't! She was lying! He knew she was a lying! Percy shook his head, trying to not get the new information to settle in. "So, your saying that I'm a... a dualistic being?" was his sarcastic response. He shook his head, wanting the pain of the new information to stop. But deep down he was shaking and struggling, not wanting an answer, in complete denial.

The woman nodded her head and the poor boy began trembling again. "Because you didn't remember anything and because you would have inherited the boy's powers and memories which are now also infused in your immortal body, they would not have known the difference. Your immortal body, being slightly more powerful, would have healed your new mortal body. When your mother woke up you were already awake and crying in pain from the injuries that were healing. They took you that day and your mother raised you as Percy Jackson without realizing that you really weren't."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. The white's of his eyes showed and Percy choked back a sob as the pain of reality set in. His world was torn apart beyond repair and he desperately wanted it back. He desperately wanted to salvage it and go back to living as Percy, the son of the sea god."No!" he whispered, shaking his head, not wanting to accept it. His body trembled more and tears rolled down his face. He began backing up, heading towards the outside door to get away from the woman. "No, I am Percy!" he yelled and angrily glared, the shock wearing off. Defense kicked in and he refused to be told by the woman what he was.

The woman, however, continued to be bold and took a step forward only for him to leap back. "It's time to leave," she informed him. "You can no longer stay. They will be aware of your presence now as they have been searching for you for a long time. I need to take you somewhere safe."

"NO!" Percy shouted, not wanting to go. Being told he was someone else was one thing, but this completely shattered him and destroyed any possibility of him ever living as Percy again. "I'm not leaving! I'm not what you say I am!"

"Zhu Liang," the woman scolded gently and Percy flinched at the new name, as if he were in the process of being brainwashed. "You are in danger and I need to get you out of here!"

"I am not Zhu Liang!" Percy yelled back, tears streaming on my face. He began backing up, heading towards the door once again, keeping a careful eye on her. "You cannot take me away from my family!"

The woman calmly stared back. "They are not your family. You are in danger! You need to get out of here!"

"NO!" Percy yelled and it was beyond all he could take. He bolted for the door in blind desperation, controlled by his emotions, and despite the woman's protests and sympathies that he wanted to believe was fake, he ran blindly through the streets of New York once more, the woman in hot pursuit. He zigzagged through the crowds, finally losing her down an alley, and from there he walked alone, sobbing quietly, failing to realize two shadows were behind him.

The last thing he knew was pain before he dropped down dead with an agonizing and terrified scream, an arrow in his back. He had been murdered.

(Xia Zhu Liang Point of View)

A young man who looked like Percy, only older, was falling through clouds and wisps of smoke. A small smile curled his lips. "Home," he sighed. "I am home!" He twisted his body mid air, and next thing the man knew, he landed in a courtyard of a palace, the twenty three year old looking guy not even staring around as if he were familiar with the place.

The young man looked remarkably similar to Percy, seeing as Percy's body had come to look like him. There were a few differences, however. For one, this young man had long hair in a pony tail, and he was slightly more muscular, but still lean and good looking. He was also older, but he had the same sea green eyes, and same facial structure as Percy.

There were buildings all around him and in the center of the buildings, where he had landed, was a garden. A young woman in a beautiful dress with ornaments of gold and silver in her hair walked up to him. Her dress was floor length, and she wore a complex necklace filled with jewels. Jewels studded a piece of jewelry that hung around her forehead, and she smiled upon seeing the man. "You're back!" she greeted him in mild enthusiasm, though her eyes were filled with pain as if she felt the young man standing before her had abandoned her.

Zhu Liang turned around when he heard her. He was dressed in dark black leather armor in a kind of overcoat that reached to the ground, and it swung around as he moved to face her. "But you're not supposed to be back, are you?" she challenged him, raising her chin slightly.

The young man frowned. "No," he admitted. "I was killed, or rather my mortal body was killed." The man grimaced in the way that Percy would and he looked her in the eyes. "It's difficult, not remembering who I am when in that body. I panicked, and that made me wind up dead."

The young princess raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want, Imperial brother? Imperial Father and Imperial mother have already granted you leave, what more could Imperial brother ask of us since he has torn himself away from his family to live amongst mortals of the mortal realm? Haven't you done enough?"

Zhu Liang sighed. "I must ask for Red Dragon Saber back to protect myself and those around me," he admitted, then upon seeing the girl frown he gave her the best pity look that he could. Apparently it was a kind of look that she couldn't resist for she softened up immediately.

She sighed. "Fine," the princess agreed in reluctance. Then she added in after thought as she began turning away from him to fulfill his request, "Imperial Father and Imperial Mother only banned your sword from you in hopes that you would remain home."

"I know," Zhu Liang admitted, a trace of sadness in his voice. "But I must complete my task. If I do not, the realms fall."

The girl sighed and returned indoors. A few minutes later she emerged the sword and threw it into the sky. "You will find it," she assured him. "And meanwhile you have another sword at your disposal."

"Perhaps," Zhu Liang frowned. "But my mortal body is not ready to withstand the use of such a powerful weapon, which is why it is always stored away in my soul."

The girl leaned against a building and seemed to pout for a second. "Very well then, return," and she gave a small smile after she said this. "For we shall see each other again," she mused then turned and left. "I shall prepare things for your return to the mortal realms!" she called out of the palace.

Next thing Zhu Liang knew, he was soaring back up through the clouds.

(Back in the Mortal Realm)

(Unknown Point of View)

A young woman dressed in black with black hair was wearing a black ancient Asian outfit as she stood next to a young woman who was in ordinary American clothes, a bow in her hand, having just fired the killing shot. The bow was still next to her face and the woman lowered it. "Mistress," the anciently dressed woman questioned the other woman in puzzlement. "Why did you kill him? What was the point of that? It will never get us what we want!"

"Patience!" the other woman ordered and the anciently dressed woman obeyed, going silent immediately, as if the American looking woman had some sort of authority over her to where her commands had to be obeyed. She walked forward towards the body on the ground. Young Percy Jackson lay dead, face towards the ground, his blue hooded jacket and jeans stained with his blood that flowed freely from his body.

Reaching down, the woman yanked the arrow out of his back and kicked him to where he was on his back. Young Percy's sightless eyes stared in shock somewhere above her, and she smiled softly before summoning the young woman to follow her with a flick of her fingers. Together they left the crime scene and the woman transported them in a wisp of black smoke to an inner building that looked like an elaborate apartment.

There were couches lining one end, however there was not TV in the apartment. On one end was a dining room table with a laptop on it, the lid open and papers were stacked beside it.

On one of the walls it seemed completely blank and void of any artwork (there were some on the other walls spaced sparsely around) and to this wall she walked over and waved her hand over a specific spot. A console immediately appeared, words on the wall but if you looked behind her, there was no projector. After punching in some numbers, a hidden vault opened up in the wall immediately, and the woman placed the boy and arrow back into place, other weapons, both modern and ancient, beside it.

The vault closed up afterward, looking just like a regular wall to where no one would notice.

The other woman in ancient clothing stood watching and decided again to question her again as the woman turned back to her. "Why did you kill him? Of what purpose did that serve?"

The woman smiled, a deadly gleam in her eyes. "Because," she explained slowly. "If he is who I think he is, he will return to his mortal body and we will finally have a confirmation that it _**is**_ him, instead of guessing wildly at trying to find him."

"And if it isn't him?" the anciently dressed woman put in, still somewhat doubtful of the plan.

But the American dressed woman shrugged as if the life of that boy didn't matter. "If it isn't him, then he will remain dead and either way that will answer our question."

The anciently dressed woman smiled evilly as well, as she finally began understanding. "And if it is him, then we will finally be able to trap him like was supposed to happen. That, and your husband shall get his beloved sword back."

The modern dressed woman turned to her, smiling happily. "Exactly. And then the threat will be eliminated."

"Very wise, mistress," the other woman conceded and moved towards the kitchen, bringing out some refreshments. She placed it on the kitchen table and the mistress walked over, taking a brownie out of the platter as her servant continued after having a bite of her brownie, "And now all that's left is to wait and see."

(A few minutes later)

(Xia Zhu Liang Point of View)

Zhu Liang landed about a hundred feet away from his mortal body, and as he turned around he saw the same young woman from earlier that tried to confront him as Percy. She stood beside his mortal body, taking his pulse, and when she saw Zhu Liang she glanced up.

"Xia Zhu Liang," she greeted him, and the young man walked over, completely comfortable with her presence.

"Chai Xin Mingmei," he greeted back and knelt next to the body of the young boy who looked so much like him. "I take it my mortal body isn't fairing well?" he questioned, though he looked sorrowfully at the body.

"It is reparable, you know that," Xin Mingmei responded, then looked into Zhu Liang's eyes. "I believe we both know who did this," she quietly responded. "And they only wanted to kill you to see whether it was you. They only needed a temporary death, not one that would separate you from your mortal body permanently."

Zhu Liang sighed. "And now they have their answer. How unfortunate for me." He gave a sarcastic smile before turning back to Xin. "Make sure, especially with my lack of remembering that you go gently next time." As the young woman nodded, her black hair draping over her shoulders Zhu added, "And for the record I will _**not**_ be leaving. I have to protect the mortals who have given me a life to live. I will not abandon them for their lives will be in danger. You were wrong to think that by leaving them I would be protecting them. Quite the opposite, actually."

Mingmei sighed. "Very well," she acknowledged, looking him in his dark sea green eyes. "But this is going to be difficult."

"Yes," Zhu Liang replied, and began waving his hands around. A beautiful purple light filled the air and began healing the young man's mortal body, and patched up the clothes. The blood evaporated as if it had never been there and before he knew it the rhythm of the young body had been restored. "Leave before I wake up," Liang ordered the woman. "I may not take kindly to your presence when I wake up. Though it's a pity I won't actually remember this conversation or all that happened to me."

Mingmei nodded and left, disappearing in orange light, and as Xia Zhu Liang sighed, getting up, he frowned at the body. "Well this is going to hurt when I wake up," he murmured softly in realization. Standing, he turned around and fell backwards, falling back into his mortal body.

Percy Jackson opened his eyes.

**Hi! So how was this for my update?**

**Please read and review if you are reading!**

**Please and thank you!**

**Sincerely,**

**Firestar'sniece**


End file.
